Cameron Carde`
Character biography Youth Cameron Carde was born to Elijah and Selene Gallio in 982 BC, within a small village, in Southern France. Selene's only wishes were to siphon his powers into her after he was born. When Cameron was done, Selene had performed a ritual to do so, but it had failed. After Elijah learned what she was going to do, he took Cameron and fled from the village. Selene killed everyone in the village, burning the entire village. While still young, Elijah had taught Cameron how to hunt and use his magic. He was able to use the bow and arrow, as well as blades, becoming so greatly skilled that he was able to chase a wild deer and kill it with only a blade and his bare hands. His father introduced him to art, and that's where he gained his passion of art He would be able to draw his surroundings, or interpret his dreams in unique ways and draw them on a canvas. Bulgaria, 1000 In 1000 his father had become the Count of a castle in Bulgaria. Selene turned Elijah into a vampire when pregnant with Cameron, which is how Elijah was able to turn two humans into vampire servants. Selene found them in Bulgaria, with no threatening demeanor. When Selene came to Elijah, they presented her as a noble in the castle. Selene planned her revenge sometime later by slaughtering half of the castles men and women. Selene fled as her damage was done. After this, Elijah seemed to be very thankful for it happening because they began to welcome others into the castle, and freely exposed themselves as they were. Even turning those who were willing into sired vampires. Two years had passed, and Cameron was seventeen by the time he grew sad. He planned to run away but was caught by Elijah who threatened to kill him, himself if he had. Ultimately, Cameron had grown angry, though more hurt than upset. He killed himself by hanging himself from the tower of the castle but his body had ripped from the rope that he used to hang himself, and dropped to the ground, killing him. Due to his death, his vampirism was activated. Italy, 1036 He spent years using his vampirism as an advantage. He had the ability to sire others to him. He hadn't been like any other vampire including Selene, which made him very unique. He by then resided in Italy where they met a witch named Anastasia di Albioni, who was apart of a well-known coven in the supernatural community named The Four which was a group of Elder witches who were able to channel and call onto deities that granted them power. Among their group of followers were vampires that were turned by Cameron, in which they would die if being in contact with the sunlight. The coven had made them daylight rings, and in return, Anastasia offered them help through her access to dark magic. They crafted an ancient spellbook, The RuneScape. Cameron had started practicing his magic years before, using his magic to create hexes, cloaking spells, fertility spells, as well as his own grimoire, The Abraxas which was named after a demon that Satan himself created, and he had killed in 1017. France 1039 He had moved back to France in 1039, having used his powers to build a compound, where he resided for many years. He killed a man near a river in France, who gave his mother information on his whereabouts. His body was found, without a head on his neck, indicating he was brutally murdered. He used this as a message to his mother to stop searching for him. He became known as a powerful warlock in 1047 and his name began to be heard around because he had been riding the world of most of its supernatural race, having killed demons, banshees, witches, angels, and more to use for his spells, to create weapons, and rare spells. He'd use their blood, and other parts of their bodies for his spells, even doing the same to animals. He once crafted a blade from a goat's spine and spelled it in angel's blood. By killing an Angel, he did a spell on their blood, in taking it into his own body and granting him a certainty of their abilities. In 1048 he had come across a line of hunters, who discovered him and attempted to kill him. They used a harmful herb to subdue him. He displayed his angelic abilities by burning them all, with a burst of white light. Powers, Abilities & Weaknesses